


Nick wants the D

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dressed sex, M/M, Monroe being a tease, Nickroe - Freeform, Pornroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe is in heat, Nick wants the D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick wants the D

**Author's Note:**

> Very tiny fic. Extremely inaccurate heat informations as Monroe's state was just here to justify smutt. 
> 
> Thanks to Yoite, as usual for being awesome and also for making me discover what a philtrum is.

Nick isn't sure why it happens but it happens. He barely knows the guy, he has a girlfriend that is more than enough for him and yet it happens. He’s pretty sure he’s always been straight but it happens, he sits down on the couch, more accurately in Monroe’s lap, facing him, and gives a long lick to his face, bites gently down onto a delicate cheekbone and wraps his arms around Monroe’s neck. And then his tongue is in Monroe’s mouth, exploring greedily. He breaks the kiss and looks into a pair of red eyes. 

"Dude, we should stop."

"I don’t want to, I don't think I could stop even if I wanted too."

"Oh, okay, whatever, I don’t want to stop either, I was just trying to be nice."

The blutbad open his mouth and Nick gets the invitation immediately. He extends his tongue and swirls it around Monroe’s, moaning. He’s hard in his jeans and Monroe is, too. He knows because he can feel him and the reasons why he can feel him is because they’re humping like there is no tomorrow, both rolling their hips to get as much friction as they can.

Nick doesn’t even stop to ponder why exactly he just pounced on his new six foot tall bearded friend. He just knows he wants to come and feel Monroe come. The why doesn't matter right now, not when Monroe’s tongue is extended and Nick is lapping at it and sucking on it like it’s going to save his life. 

He stops just long enough to press his lips to Monroe’s ear. 

"Talk to me, I want to ear your voice."

He realizes it’s a bit stupid to slide his tongue along Monroe’s if he really wants him to talk but he does it anyway, making Monroe growl. The blutbad forces himself to regain some sort of composure and shakes his head gently to make Nick back off, even though he keeps clinging onto his neck. 

"Nick, it’s.. I’m in heat"

"Fuck yeah."

"No I mean really dude, I keep sweating hormones all day long and it makes everyone want to fuck me, so you should..."

Nick buries his face in the warm crook of Monroe’s neck and sucks on the skin there, giving him hickeys. 

"... and you have a girlfriend."

"Just tell me more about the fucking part."

"Nick... I'm not sure..."

His actions aren't really in synch with his words as he sneaks a hand up Nick’s shirt and grabs his ass with the other, helping him to move and get all the friction he craves. Nick can feel the heat radiating from Monroe through his jeans and it drives him crazy with need. The need for Monroe’s voice, his warm, tender tongue between his lips, his big hands on his skin. 

Monroe’s eyes redden again as he actually feels Nick’s orgasm build up in his body, moving faster and more desperately. 

"Okay...Come for me, Nick, come on. I want to feel you come. Next time I’ll fuck you."

Monroe presses his moist lips against Nick’s ear, his voice turning into a growl. 

"I’ll fuck you so good you won't even be able to count to three."

"Please please please Monroe, do it now..."

Monroe presses his forehead to Nick's and looks into his eyes as he speaks, his voice gentle, almost soothing and soft as a whisper. 

"No no no."

"That's fucking cruel Monroe"

"I know, right?"

Monroe keeps his voice low, the tone of it designed to drive Nick crazy. 

"I'm not sure just how high on well, me, you are right now so I won't take any chance but next time, I'm going to keep you coming all night long. All. The fucking. Night. And then I'll come all over that pretty, greedy mouth of yours.

He smiles teasingly, high on the despair and the raw need in Nick's eyes. The Grimm is humping Monroe's crotch, fast, hard, he's on the edge, desperate for it to happen and yet not wanting the warm feeling in his stomach to go away. 

Nick tightens his arm around Monroe's neck when his body finally gives in to the pleasure, to Monroe's soft voice whispering all these deliciously filthy things against his moist lips. He comes hard in his pants, his other hand curling into a fist in the blutbad's hair. His lips part and Monroe takes the opportunity to push his tongue inside, kissing him deeply, making Nick sob into his mouth. His breaks the kiss gently, letting his tongue linger on Nick's philtrum, giving Nick some time to recover.

"You okay?"

Nick blushes and nods slowly, avoiding Monroe's gentle brow eyes once he's down from his high, even though he keeps one hand on his shoulder and the other on his neck.

"Yeah, yeah. Woah, so that thing is pretty powerful, whatever it is."

"Yeah it's crazy. You don't hate me do you?"

"I don't. Monroe, it's not your fault I really wanted it. Thank you for not taking advantage, I've never actually done it. I'm not sure I was ready for it. "

"Good."

Monroe looks away, feeling fantastically embarrassed on top of being more turned on and frustrated than ever before, replaying Nick's sexy as fuck orgasm in his head. 

The Grimm looks down, trying to ignore the massive bulge between Monroe's legs. 

"I think I should go home and take a shower."

"Yeah you should."

The Grimm pushes away the distant need to drop down on his knees to give Monroe the blowjob of a lifetime and gets up, his legs still slightly shaky. He straightens himself a bit and walks to the corridor, knowing very well why Monroe doesn't stand up quite yet. He stops in his tracks and looks over his shoulder, smiling softly and hesitating a bit before he finally tells Monroe the cheesy line he's had in his head ever since he came in the blutbad's strong arms.

"I'll be back for that fuck, cowboy."

Monroe, not sure wether to laugh or cry, opts for a simple smile and a nod.

"Can't wait."


End file.
